calliehunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Head In The Clouds
Announcement On January 21, 2016 via twitter Callie Hunter tweeted that, even though she wasn't supposed to announce it yet, the title of her fifth major label album would be "You'll See." January 24th, 2016 Callie said she may change the title of the album. Callie tweeted "is nothing sacred???! ugh" leading to many assuming that either her label is unsatisfied with the album or that her album title was being used by another artist before she can release her album. Release On January 28th, 2016 Callie Hunter mentioned in a tweet "#maybealbuminapril" showing the intention to release the album by mid-spring 2016. However there is no confirmation. Recording In October 2015 after her ninth studio album and fourth major label set The Essence of Me had been released, Callie Hunter began to write for her new album with no set theme or sound in mind. In November 2015 she began to record songs for fun with producer Ilya Reynolds and Lukas Allard but later said "i really like what we've been working on so maybe I will use these new songs" and as of January 27th, Callie had completed 39 total songs. Hunter has said that when her I Am Free tour (promoting her Winter Wonderland album) was completed she would be going back to the studio to record again. She original intended to release an EP of the songs but decided to make an album and explore the new sound. Originally the album was set to be a pop/house album but was later decided to be an R&B album. On February 8th, 2016 Callie Hunter tweeted that she had two versions of the album's tracklist she could decide between but that the album was finished and that she had recorded all of the songs. Composition Originally intended to be a pop/house album after the song "Part Of Me" was released, it was later changed towards an R&B direction. Callie announced multiple song titles via twitter Jan. 24th, 2016 and among them a song titled "Never Ending Love" was revealed to be a collaboration. Promotion The album is preceeded by both the collaboration "Strong" which features Callie Hunter and by a song recorded for "The Red Room" soundtrack with Ororo Ramiki, Ely Gold, and Jamiss titled "Moulin Rouge" as well as the official lead single "Part Of Me" which was released New Year's Eve. On January 17th, 2016, Callie announced that the next single would be coming soon and tweeted that she was excited for fans to hear it and that it it "a bit crazy." It was revealed the song was "Ridiculous." Possible/Mentioned Songs * One More Time * You're Mine * Do It For The Boys * The Night Is Young * Electricity * Strong * Moulin Rouge * Part Of Me * Too Close Confirmed Songs * Intro * Ridiculous * Never Ending Love (ft. ?) * Moonlight * Title was teased as "S _ _ _ O _ _ R _ _ _ _ _"